In the past this need has been filled by the use of bins, drawers, boxes, bags, shelves, and the like. The said bins, drawers, and boxes have been adapted and fitted with various apparatus to organize them in stacks and rows, generally in a cluster to be placed on top of benches and shelves. When these clusters are placed on work benches, valuable work area is compromised. When they are placed on shelves space that is more valuable for other purposes is taken up.